


Bright Eyes, Warm Body

by acesil



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesil/pseuds/acesil
Summary: Halloween themed fic babey!





	Bright Eyes, Warm Body

Cody felt the cool evening breeze on his face. The show had just finished and it went really well. Good energy from the crowd, Noel looked like he was having fun and now they have a whole ass day before the next show. He took a sip from his thermos, the blood still warm even after it’s been in there for a couple hours. Who cares if he looks like a vsco girl, hydroflasks are fucking awesome. 

He heard Noel walking up the stairs and quickly licked his lips to catch any spilt blood. Moments later the door to the patio swung open.

“Yo bitch. I’ve been looking for your crusty ass. Tom and ‘em says we’re ready to go. Apparently it’s gonna take like six hours to get to the hotel. Fucking get there for breakfast.”

“Hell yeah breakfast at the hotel. The best part is making the waffles yourself. Plus there’s usually so much bacon. Which is also the best.” Noel barked out a laugh.

“The stars are so nice out here don’t you think?” Cody turned to the other dressed way too heavy when it was only  45 **°** F out. 

“Hmm. Sure I guess. Hella less light pollution that’s why.”

“Full moon tonight too.”

“It’s tomorrow actually.” 

“No fucking way. How can the moon get any bigger than that. It’s massive right now.”

“I dunno dude. I don’t make the fucking moon rules.” The two of them laughed, but quickly fell silent, both gazing up into the night sky.

“My sister told me that the brightest star we can see from Earth is Sirius. But I dunno if I see it. Weird how it’s called a dog star right?”

“A bitch star if you ask me.”

“God dammit Noel. Take this!” He put his hands onto Noel’s face, the brunette yelping when the hands brushed his face .

“Jesus man, your fucking hands are freezing what the fuck. Aren’t you cold?” 

“I’m Canadian. Of course I can handle this kind of weather. Unlike you, dressed up like you’re ready for the snow.” Noel glared, but couldn’t deny that he wasn’t cold.

“Don’t go touching me with your clammy, cold hands. I bet that’s how a dead body feels. Cold. Clammy. Three in one shampoo feeling ass.”

“I don’t even use three in one fuck you.” 

“Whatever man, the bus is ready. I’m so fucking tired, gonna take my chewwy melatonies and hopefully pass out.”

“Yeah, you look like you’re getting sick or something.”

“Give me some of your vsco girl water so we can swap spit and I can get you sick too.”

“No! I don’t wanna get sick. Besides it’s uh, empty.” Noel gave him a look, but thank god didn’t say anything. Can’t have him fucking taking a sip of water, but getting a mouthful of blood instead. Now that would be bad. He can’t just tell his best friend ‘oh hey dude, don’t want to freak you out or anything, but I’m actually a vampire and I need to drink human blood to live!’ 

On the way back to the bus, Noel complained about how cold and tired he was. Cody was content just to listen to his off-comments about he would never bring Ollie to Illinois and the contemplation of overdosing on chewy baby melatonin. He could listen to Noel’s voice for hours. Shame that he stopped doing his solo podcast. Not that Cody could say anything though, having stopped the Insanely Chill pod over a year ago. But at least there’s still their podcast to listen to late at night, wishing he was there to make the bed wa-.

“_fuck_.” 

“You ok dude?” 

“Ye-yeah, just tripped a lil’ that’s all.”

“You sure? You’ve been quiet.” Cody bet if he could still blush he would be right now.

“Yeah, guess I’m just tired too.” A lie that both of them saw through. But neither brought up. He hasn’t needed to sleep in years. Not since he got bit…

Noel started talking about UFC to fill the silence, something about wide men and Friday, technical terms that meant nothing to him, but he let the other talk. His green eyes bright.

His eyes wandered to Noel’s hand. Longing for warmth. He looked away.

——-

Cody knew he said he wasn’t going to drink, but how could he say no to free beer! Sure, he missed being able to get drunk, but honestly this was the one positive thing of being a vampire. He could drink as much as he wanted plus no more hangovers!

Noel had gone to bed early, which really meant he went to bed at two in the morning, while everyone else decided to stay up and drink. Not that Noel really drank either, having mentioned not liking the taste or whatever. 

He swept his hair out of his face, unable to resist the constant gazing of where the other was, hopefully, sleeping. Aleena had told him that it was only a cold and shouldn’t get too bad, but he couldn’t forget during the last tour when he got really sick from drinking the blood of someone who had the fucking flu. That shit put him out for days and he couldn’t help, but worry about the green eyed man.

\-----

Cody was scrolling through reddit, not that he went on reddit, when he heard shuffling around and the quiet whispers of a conversation.

“You doing okay Noel?”

“M’fine. Lemme sleep.”

“Drink this first it should help you feel a little better at least.”

“It’s got Monk’s blood, which I know you don’t like the taste of, but it will really help you!”

“M’nk’s blood. The fuck is that?”

“Sorry, I mean aconite, the bitter tasting one.”

“Fine. Give it here.” 

“We have about an hour till we get to the hotel, you gonna keep sleeping?” 

Cody lost interest in the rest of the conversation, his mind only concentrating on one thing. Why would Noel need to drink blood? Blood from a monk? He couldn’t be a vampire as well. Could he? Sure vampires don’t have to sleep, but they can if they wanted to. 

The blonde paused. Noel was warm though. Vampires aren’t warm. Cody racked his brain trying to remember any other creature that needed to drink blood, but came up empty. 

The next hour is spent on incognito mode trying to figure out who the fuck else drinks blood. But eventually, the bus pulled into the hotel parking lot and the next thirty minutes were spent getting things off the bus and finding everyone’s correct room. Cody ended up sharing a room with Kelsey, Aleena and Noel rooming together. 

Kelsey spent the walk to their room gushing over video ideas the two of them could make, while he watched Noel howl with laughter at something Aleena had said. He felt his stomach drop and made a reminder to drink some more blood.

\-----

Noel, frankly, felt like shit. He could only thank whoever the fuck for making the off day the full moon. The day he’ll be forced to transform.

Even better, Aleena would be able to help him and he could still hide his true identity from Cody. He hated lying to his best friend, but what was he supposed to tell him? That he was basically a fucking dog? How stupid…

The full moon wasn’t supposed to rise until 4 that afternoon so hopefully after that time Kelsey can distract Cody so he could rest in peace. 

Sure, he had to bribe her with pictures of him in his wolf form, but it’s gonna be worth it. Probably.

Bless Aleena and her nasty ass potion which would make the transformation basically painless. The only thing he would have to worry about is hiding out for a full 24 hours. He’s never really been out of town for a transformation; last tour having finished a week before the full moon. So he wasn’t exactly sure how his wolf self would respond in an unfamiliar place. Plus Ollie couldn’t come and hanging out with his little buddy really helped. 

Noel silently cursed his father for passing down this bitch ass curse then quickly fell asleep, wishing for the best.

\-----

Noel wakes up. He sits up, sweaty and disoriented, his stomach doing flips. He hates this, hates he was born not normal. Not human.

Aleena rushes over. 

Everything’s spinning. He closes his eyes.

_Darkness_.

\-----

He wakes up. He sits up, it’s hot... Hungry...

She’s here.

He goes to greet her. He knows her. She’s nice. 

He looks around for Little One. No scent. Where is he..?

He sees Moon. So big and bright. He calls out.

“No! Noel! Shh, shh, shh. No howling today, you have to be quiet.” 

Green eyes blink. He huffs and looks for Little One.

“Noel. Are you looking for Ollie?” Ears perked up. “He’s not here right now. I’m sorry everything is probably so strange and different right now, but I’ll be with you okay?” Ears droop. 

“C’mere Noel. Are you hungry? I’ve got some bison for you~” He sits. Tail swaying back and forth. 

“Hmm. Actually, let’s go to the bathroom. We don’t want to get blood all over the nice hotel carpet right?” He follows her. Hungry…

She places food down for him! He eats. Sharp, white teeth tear apart the meat. He’s done. Misses Little One. Misses Moon. _Misses Home…_

He whines. 

\-----

Cody stood outside the door. He was pretty sure their room number was 448, but he could also be wrong and knock on a stranger's room. Kelsey has been acting really weird all day, and he just wanted to check on Noel, see how he’s doing. That’s all. Is that a crime?

He took a deep breath and knocked. He thought he heard a dog barking when Aleena threw open the door.

“Oh. Hey Cody. If you’re looking for Noel, he left to go get some fresh air.” She was lying, but Cody couldn’t tell why. He could hear another person breathing from inside the room. It also smelled like blood.

Cody licked his lips. “Is it alright if I wait inside for him?” Before she could say anything, he pushed himself inside and closed the door behind him.

“Wa-wait. Cody, you really shouldn’t be here. You don’t want to get sick right?” He ignored her, listening to the sound of breathing, panting really. It was coming from… under the bed..?

He pulled the sheets up and went on his knees. 

He’s met with green eyes.

“...Noel..?”

A large dog with a darkish coat, and familiar green eyes climbs out from under the bed. 

“Oh shit.” He forgot Aleena was here.

“Wha- Is that- Is this dog Noel?” She stays silent, only nods her head and looks away. Green eyes still stare at him.

The dog, or Noel apparently, sniffs him. Cody freezes unsure of what to do. He leans up against Cody and licks his face. Then settles down to nap. 

“Aleena. What the fuck is going on?”

“Umm. Well… Let me go get Kelsey then we can explain..?” 

“What! Kelsey fucking knows too? How come I didn’t know!”

“Well, you know how Noel is. He likes to keep his family life, er, a secret. Ughh. Let me call Kelsey then we can both explain everything.”

Aleena dials and Cody is left with the dog that’s his best friend.

“Umm. Noel?” The dog’s ears perked up, tail wagging.

“For real you're Noel?” It woofed. Fuck, his best friend is a dog. What the fuck.

Kelsey rushed in. “Noel!” Green eyes bright, the dog rushed over to Kelsey jumping up, pawing at her. The gross feeling in his stomach is back, but he just ate.

“Um. Aleena! Why don’t you tell Cody everything!” 

“Well, uh, Noel did want to tell you himself, but um, well. Noel’s a werewolf.”

“Huh?”

“And I’m a witch.”

“I’m a human!”

“Thanks Kelsey.”

“Wait. What do you mean Noel’s a werewolf. He always does this, every month?”

“Yeah, he was born one. Don’t be upset Cody. He really hated hiding the truth from you, but he didn’t want to scare you away. Which is dumb since you guys are like best friends, but Noel is emotionally stupid.”

“Oh. Well. I can’t be mad at him since I’ve been hiding the fact that I’m a vampire from you guys.”

“Oh. We knew.”

“HOW.”

“You aren’t the most discreet about it.”

“You remind me of a Twilight vampire.” 

“Kelsey, die.”

Cody sighed. “So, uh, can Noel understand people in his dog- wolf form?”

“He can understand, but he’s a lot more simple? I guess you could say.”

“Damn, this is fucking weird. Supernatural gang plus Kelsey up in this bitch.”

“Isn’t Noel super cute as a puppy? You should see him play with Ollie it’s so cuute!”

“Yeah, he misses Ollie right now. He keeps looking for him, I feel bad.” 

“I shouldn’t be playing with him though since my allergies. But damn I want to pet him, he looks so soft.”

“Here. I have a potion to help with allergies. Let me go grab it.” Aleena got up and Noel followed, trotting along side her.

“How did you find out that Noel’s a werewolf?”

“Hmm. Well. He acts like a guard dog. Super protective don’t you think? Especially of you, like during the Jake Paul shit or whenever people leave dumb comments on your videos and you get sad. He tries to cheer you up and protect you like a dog would.” She laughs. “Plus how have you not noticed that all the food Noel doesn’t like is food that dogs can’t eat.” Kelsey’s about to say more when the howling starts again, Aleena having to rush over to calm the wolf down.

Noel ambled over to the two of them, pawing Cody. The vampire reaching over to pet, scratching underneath the chin. 

Aleena brought over the potion which Cody downed, grimacing at the taste. Noel sleeps while the other three talked.

“Y’know as obvious as you were about being a vampire, you are also very obvious about your feelings for a certain someone.”

If Cody could blush he would be. “Shut up. It’s not even obvious.”

Aleena raised her eyebrows. “Yes it is. You stare at him constantly. Like. All the time.”

“Whatever. I mean it can’t be that obvious if he doesn’t know.”

“Noel thinks too much, overthinks everything. He just convinces himself that you’re not interested. As a wolf, though, he can’t overthink. He just goes off his simple dog emotions, but they’re still his true feelings.” 

Cody looked over to the wolf still sleeping. Still really unable to comprehend that it’s actually his best friend. 

\-----

A couple hours passed and eventually Noel woke up. Yawning, showing off his sharp teeth. He gazed at the window longing to call out to the moon. She said he can’t though. He whined.

“Aww, what’s wrong buddy?” He’s here! Cody’s here! 

Noel rushed over to the bag, and gently got his toy, careful of his teeth. He dropped it in front of Cody. 

“Oh. He gave you his toy, that means he likes you. The doll is supposed to be Ollie. Noel’s sister made it for him. He really loves it, but he won’t tell her that.” Aleena gave Cody a smile. 

“What do I do with it?”

“Just hang on to it I guess.” Noel wagged his tail, awake and hyper.

Little One isn’t here, but Cody is here! Special. Noel sniffed Cody, then licked him over and over. Messy fur, needs to be groomed.

Cody sat while Noel attempted to ‘fix’ his appearance, feeling the warmth radiate from him.

Kelsey went to go prepare Noel’s dinner while Aleena hid the evidence of an animal in the room so she could call room service for their own dinner. 

Cody watched as Noel tore apart the deer meat and left the bathroom a bloody mess. His mind wandered as he imagined human Noel biting him as hard as that, blood dripping down his chin. Damn, he’s horny right now.

\-----

Cody laid on the bed scrolling through Instagram. The two girls fast asleep on the other bed. Noel in the bathroom chewing on bones and pacing about.

The blond felt bad for Noel, stuck in this stupid ass hotel, no Ollie. He must be bored as hell. 

He sat up and snapped, Noel’s ears perked up, the green of his eyes looked like they were glowing. He walked over, then jumped on the bed. He then circled until he got comfortable and curled up right next to Cody. Already Cody felt warmer. He reached over and put the Ollie doll next to Noel who immediately snuggled to it.

Cody must have actually slept some since when he woke up, wolf Noel was gone and in his place was human Noel. Who was only in boxers. 

Should he leave? Pretend to be asleep until Noel wakes up? 

The vampire wasn’t able to make any choice before the werewolf twitched in his sleep and somehow managed to get his whole upper body laying across Cody’s chest.

God. Apparently Noel sleeps like a dog as a human too. He’s taking up waay too much space. 

But with Noel, he felt safe. He felt warm.

\-----

Noel wakes up. He sits up, sweaty and disoriented. 

“You doing okay Noel?”

“M’fine. Lemme sleep.”

Noel blinked. That wasn’t Aleena’s voice.

“Ahh. Shit dude. What the fuck are you doing in my bed.” He glared. “Why are you here in god fuck knows how early.”

“Dude. I know.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Play it cool Miller. “Know what exactly?”

“That you're a werewolf.” God fucking dammit

“But it’s cool since I happen to be a vampire ahaha.”

“Wha-?”

“Yeah dude I saw you as a wolf yesterday. Do you remember? You were so cute.”

“Don’t call me cute. Bitch.” 

“You even gave me your little Ollie doll! And you cuddled with him last night too.”

Noel froze. He felt his face heat up. “I-I gave it to you?” Cody nodded and Noel could feel the red travel farther. 

“Noel.” Cody leaned over, mouth right next to his ear. 

“I. Love. You.” Noel felt Cody’s tongue lick his ear and he jerked away. 

“Wha-what the fuck? Are you- You don’t really- You’re just-” The words trailed off, leaving Noel a blushing mess, mouth gaping.

Cody raised his eyebrows. “Oh? I’ve made _the_ Noel Miller speechless?” He grabs Noel’s chin and cups his face, thumb tracing the small amount of freckles he had. His cold hand contrasting his burning face. Noel tried to say something, but the words died before they left his mouth. 

“I’ll say it again.” Cody smirked, showing off his fangs. “_I. Love. You_.” He leaned forward and bite Noel’s lip, inciting a moan from him. Cody quickly slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, moving his hand higher to play with Noel’s unstyled hair. 

Noel melted into the kiss, his warm hands grasping at Cody’s shirt. A moment together; bright eyes, warm body. All Cody wanted.

The kiss was interrupted when Kelsey screamed, pointing at the two of them, shaking Aleena awake. 

\-----

Cody felt the cool evening breeze on his face. The show had just finished and it went really well. Good energy from the crowd and Noel looked like he was having fun; the hickies Cody left on him hidden underneath his hoodie. He took a sip from his thermos, the blood still warm even after it’s been in there for a couple hours. 

On the way back to the bus, Noel complained about how cold and tired he was. Cody was content just to listen to his off-comments about he would never bring Ollie to Missouri, the contemplation of overdosing on chewy baby melatonin, and the UFC main event from that night. Something about wide men and technical terms that meant nothing to him, but he let the other talk. His green eyes bright.

His eyes wandered to Noel’s hand. Longing for warmth. He reached towards it. 

Their hands clasped together. 

Noel smiled. Reminded of home.

All Cody needed was him. 

Bright eyes, warm body.

Smiling faces looking up into the night sky.

The moon still looking full. 

Noel called out. 

_ Thank you. _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic instead of studying for my stats test. 
> 
> bonus info!  
Noel's older sister made him the dog plush when he was a kid, so Noel got a dog that looked like his doll Ollie ;)
> 
> sorry if the ending seemed rushed im sleepy lol
> 
> cody reminds noel of home, cody wants warmth and is captivated by noels eyes - he's always staring!


End file.
